A New Dark Jedi Arises
by WarriorAsag82
Summary: This is an alternative world from which it springs from the plot lines of the New Jedi Order, where in fact Luke does have a daughter but its more complicated then whats on the surface. Please read and be kind! First Star Wars fanfiction.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I warriorasag is not the owner of the following characters and am just borrowing them in hopes of creating my own universe. Their authors and creators own all characters. I hope you enjoy this story. This is almost an alternative world with the star wars characters. So please don't mind me. -- Warriorasag

Chapter 1

Sitting on her stump, Danielle watch arbitrarily as the stars blew past her in meditation. She sat in her home, as she thought about her ship called the _Lightning. _It was her ship, a fighter ship made of metal that could penetrate any surface. She stole the ship from her slave driver a long time ago. She is from Tatoonie. Her parents are unknown to her and she has been wondering the galaxy of the New Republic every since she was eleven. She wasn't a light Jedi but not Dark. She taught herself the way of the force instead of going to the Jedi Order. She was a hunter, a loner, and a bounty hunter. She knew she was probably most likely dark but covered her presence. She knew how to do those things. It kept her away from the Jedi, which there were many of them now and days. She was a warrior in spirit, and scared many people when she exposed who she was. She wasn't into the power aspect of being a Jedi. She was a bounty hunter in a respect that she searched for people who become kidnapped. She didn't want to involve herself into politics or into the scheme of the galaxy. Luke Skywalker was a powerful Jedi Master and his sister Leia Solo was close to her level. Then there is Mara Jade or should she call Skywalker who is married. They will have kids she bet. She watched the news and watched the money flow.

Her ship could hold five people. It was a nice ship and designed only for the purpose of keeping herself alive. They found the metal somewhere on a planet. They experimented with it and it's very expensive. She makes a lot of money finding people and calls herself a bounty hunter. She doesn't like power but sees the Empire as a peaceful solution to the constant bickering of different people. Danielle sat crossed legged meditating on the stump. It was a small house she found in the mountains. Her ship was near by. The presence was once an old Jedi that used to live here, she thinks Obi Wan. This is where she lived and hided from the world.

"Danielle?" She turned as someone came into her house. It was Katie a good friend who was also force strong. Katie considered Danielle to be a Knight in her own right. How did Danielle learn? She learned the hard way mostly and by some lessons of dreams. She always could move objects and was always smarter then the rest. Besides, she watched and learned. It wasn't that hard. She just learned to use the Force. Rumor has it, not many have that ability and in fact, the only way to use the Force is to have guidance. She had traveled at age 11 outside the galaxy because of troubles of her family and found an old Jedi from the time before the Empire. He had escaped the prosecution. He was very old and she learned the basics before he died. She taught herself ever since and flew herself back into the galaxy. She knew the dark side and the light side. This old Jedi told her that power was no obstacle for herself and she was more powerful then Vader. What that meant, she only thought to know. She learned to hide herself.

"Yes?" She was a meditating some to see if she could get premonitions. She knew the future wasn't something a person wanted to touch but it was about herself. She felt a growing darkness around her and it wasn't in her heart, she hoped. She was seventeen now and way beyond her years for more then reasons she'd like to admit to anyone. Katie her long blond hair, blue eyes, and white teeth stared.

"Sorry, you're meditating. I'm leaving soon. I got a scholarship for college on the planet Naboo." Danielle smiled and stood up.

"I'm happy to hear that. I'm leaving soon myself. I got a job about an hour ago." Katie frowns.

"Your so smart Danielle, I don't understand how you can do this job. You're a criminal in the eyes of the Republic too. How do you know your not kidnapping?" Danielle shrugged.

"I don't. Its how I make money. I didn't have the same up bringing as you did. At least you have family. I go to Coruscant in an hour." Katie looks at her.

"You know they will never let you land that ship. The whole fleet is there and that's a fighter ship. They will ask questions and your name and stuff." Danielle smiles.

"I know. I've done it before. Anyone can leave and go as they please on Coruscant. I'll be fine." Danielle used a sly smile and confidence as a tool to get her to be on her side.

"That's another reason why I'm moving Danielle. My grandfather doesn't like me associating with you too much anymore. He says you could get us killed." Danielle went through friends like no tomorrow. She was a loner, a lone Jedi Knight in her standards and perhaps dark. She didn't know.

"I'm happy for you Katie. I'm off to Coruscant. Keep in touch at least." Danielle took her hand to Katie's shoulder. She tried not touching people too much; she could hide her presence as long as she didn't touch anyone who was force strong. She touched her shirt however so that didn't count plus Katie. She was just a very smart individual but Danielle thought she was force strong. She felt strong to her. She was just hiding on a planet where Jedi can't be found. After all, this Jedi order is trained as they are found and put through a rigorous system of discipline.

"I'll let you go. You keep safe." Danielle let Katie out and waiting for about twenty minutes until she was gone. After which, she took her light saber and Q droid.

"Q lets go." Q twerp and twittered as Danielle placed her light saber on her belt. She lifted her cloak into her hands with the Force, and placed it on. Her cloak was brown; her outfit was black like those of the older Jedi order. Who was she looking for? A little girl had the name of Lika, an alien who was kidnapped by a drug lord wanting money from a senator by the name Okiaqua. The senator of coarse is from a planet in the outer rim and found her through repetition. This has been the first time she has been hired by a government official from the planet Twanica. It's obvious how things like this happen. Her price is just the same for this child and since this child is not human, it poses no complaint from Danielle. She wondered already what the child looked like, and for all she knew could be on the planet Coruscant or on a drug lord planet in another system. She disliked drug lords.

There was her nice ship, hidden away. She raised a hand and the shield went down.

"Danielle..." She felt a lump in her throat and turned her head. The foggy blue outline of a ghost appeared to Danielle. It was her old Jedi Master or Knight, Uru. Uru wasn't human and was an alien with tentacles, three eyes, small noise, a big mouth, and is about six foot ten inches tall.

"Uru." She choked.

"Be mindful of Luke Skywalker. He isn't a bad Jedi, he is heading to the planet and he is the only person you cannot hide from. I wish you'd join the order and officially finish your training." Danielle shook her head.

"I can't do that Uru. You taught me more then most Jedi here. I'll be mindful, is he dealing with this kidnapping too?" She reached out with the force trying to get a premonition of this fact. She saw a face and a meeting between the three of them. She frowned.

"I took the upfront cost, and I doubt that Luke can find the girl. Its not his job." Danielle was becoming defensive, as her hazel green eyes sparkled with frustration.

"Be mindful of your anger, Danielle. I wish I were still alive to teach you the ways of the force more. Luke can teach you what I had forgotten, and he won't miss your light saber." Danielle looked down for she was about to walk up the plank of her ship.

"I know, I have a lot. I don't mean... what should I do?" Uru disappeared and Danielle sighed. He was evasive as he was tall. This was the worse part of her life. She was alone. Who else could she be running into? She walked up the plank. She shut the door with the force as her Q droid followed. She really needed a produced droid. Her original was from Uru and was in pieces in the cabinet. She worked on him when she flew from point A to point B. She flew up in the air with their twin engines, but one on full throdel. She was full on fuel and away she went into the sky. She went into the space and punched the coordinates for Coruscant. Q twittered and Danielle smiled.

"I know Q, this mission will make it hard to hide from the Jedi. Uru said initially for me to search out for Luke Skywalker but I never did it. Never believe in fate, but screw that thought..." She punched in for hyperspace and away they went. Now she went to the closet took out the peaces, sat down in the back and started working on putting this produced droid together once again.

Luke Skywalker flew his shuttle through the streets of Coruscant. He was here on Coruscant for a mission to find a child of a Senator that had been abducted by a drug lord. He had hired a bounty hunter by the name of Danielle. Mara didn't like Luke going after this drug lord by himself and bringing a bounty hunter along for the ride didn't make this easier. Luke hoped to discuss with Okiaqua. He wasn't sure about having a bounty hunter searching for an obviously kidnapped child. Leia thought it was only customary that they do something to aid Okiaqua. Mara was sick and personally Luke did his best to protect her even though Mara on more then one occasion had scolded him onto protecting his beloved wife. He loved Mara so much and she worried him every day he saw her. He wondered in some fear if she would survive this illness she has attracted. This illness would change her whole molecular structure in an instant with no cure to stop it from happening.

"Luke..." It was his communicator. He looked down and raised it to his mouth.

'Han how's the _Falcon_ doing?" Luke loved Han to death as a friend from the first time they rode together onto that _Falcon_. He remembered seeing it and mentioning it was a piece of junk, well Anakin and Han were fixing that piece of junk together. They had a little outing in the ship and well, the ship sputtered and almost fully died.

"Don't ask. My wife wants to meet this bounty hunter before you leave." Luke frowned. He hated bounty hunters and so did Lando, Mara, and so forth. Boba Fett taking Han to Jaba the Hutt by request of his father Vader or Anakin Skywalker wasn't something he liked thinking about. He tried hard not to think of how this will look.

"I don't know if this bounty hunter will even see Leia. I'm trying to talk him out of it." Han sighed.

"Leia seems to think it won't work. Okiaqua is stubborn and if he hired a bounty hunter then there is more to this story then just a kidnapping. Leia wants to be there for the meeting, and personally I think you can handle it yourself." Luke knew that one himself.

"I know. I'm there. I'll get back to you in a bit." He clicked it off and his cruiser docked. He got out and wore his light saber on his belt and his cloak behind him. He was met by an aid.

"Good afternoon, Master Skywalker. Okiaqua is waiting inside to see you."

"Thank you." They walked inside and he noted the entrance to his office to be elegant and with decorations from his planet. He was lead into the room where Okiaqua greeted him. Okiaqua was a tiny man of only 5'5 but big around the waist of about 300 pounds. That was his normal appearance and wasn't over weight at all. That is the kind of creature he was. His green snake like skin covered his body with his brown hair on his arms and head and back. He had a tail with nails on his feet. He would look like a lizard but his face looked human. His hands had claws also and his elbows had a nice claws coming out.

"Master Skywalker, the pleasure of your presence is honoring. How can I help you? My bounty hunter will be early, sometime today." Luke didn't want to frown but he did. This bounty hunter was fast and Luke was here only early enough by a day, but now its only hours away from a meeting between the three of them.

"There are a few concerns I'd like to address with you. This bounty hunter idea..." Okiaqua gestured for Luke to sit. Luke sat, as did Okiaqua.

"I trust this bounty hunter and she is the best at what she does. I didn't think she'd take the case in the first place. She is expensive." That didn't make Luke's opinion of this girl any better. However, this was a girl bounty hunter?

"What is her name? I don't like working with bounty hunters, Okiaqua. They are sneaky and have no moral codes. They kill before asking questions, and not to mention my history with bounty hunters makes me leery that we will get along." Luke was being blunt and honest with Okiaqua. Okiaqua looked at Luke for a long moment and shook his head, his tongue coming out for a second.

"Let her decide..." There was a knock on the door and an aid came inside.

"Danielle the Bounty hunter is here." Luke thought that was fast.

"Send her in." Even Okiaqua looked surprised at this fast responds. She contacted Okiaqua four days ago when she was traveling to Coruscant. He didn't know where she was traveling from either. Luke knew when the date was managed for tomorrow that meant she would show up soon. He just thought he'd... but he got distracted so fast it wasn't funny. The girl walked in and a girl was an understatement. Okiaqua looked shocked. Danielle wore a cloak, which covered up what she wore underneath. She had black hair and hazel green eyes. Her face looked young but her eyes older then her years. She was too young to be the bounty hunter and hoped that Okiaqua would object.

"Danielle?" There was something else about her that Luke couldn't put his finger on but something not normal. Her eyes had a lot of control and she offered a business card. She also had an ID on her. She handed it over. Okiaqua saw the ID and gestured at Luke.

"Danielle please let me introduce Master Jedi Luke Skywalker." Luke put out a hand and she hesitated big time. She looked uncomfortable in shaking his hand so Luke dropped his. He decided to use the force to feel her intentions. His eyes widened the size of golf balls. She was a Jedi Knight. The problem with that picture is he or anyone he knew never trained her.

"Okiaqua, its a pleasure. Lets get down to business shall we?" Luke wanted to know where she came from. Her power was off the chart in his standard and was equal to his own. How did she teach herself? What did she know? Was she dark? She wasn't dark that he could feel but how could she be a bounty hunter? That is what his Jedi were out to stop. She was one of the last ones left that they could just not find.

"You seem different then I expected. This is a different situation now. How can I trust a teenager with the life of my child?" Danielle smirked.

"Trust me, I know my stuff and I'm not scared of a drug lord. I'm just curious about how come he picked your child for kidnapping and not someone else. What does he want? Money? Your life? A trade perhaps?" Luke just felt this girl's power. She hid well but a Knight he felt due to experience and teaching his way, which meant by her. She was seventeen perhaps and a bounty hunter. Maybe he could have her do something else, Jacen would die seeing this girl. She was a pretty girl with a scar on her chin though. He was examining his partner and a Jedi as a bounty hunter meant it wouldn't be easy to kill her or get her into prison. Bounty hunting is against the law but this wasn't really bounty hunting was it? It's a rescue mission without calling herself a Jedi.

"My daughter was playing with a human child by the name of Michael. They were outside when suddenly there were people looking like storm troopers, or using their armor. Michael was killed and mine was taken kidnapped with this note." He handed it to Danielle first. Luke just watched her to see if she used the force, and boy did she. The funny part was he couldn't feel her use it unless you looked. She hid herself. It was a strong technique to use and very rare someone would do that. Luke had to speak with this girl in private. She looked it over and handed it to Luke. Luke was surprised that she handed the note over at all. The note read,

I want one thing. Danielle's life will be in exchange for your child. Anything less will get your child killed. I'll be watching your movements. You have twenty days to find her and thirty days to deliver her to this location... on planet Naboo.

"How old is your child again? Do you even know which drug lord it is?" Okiaqua went silent and Luke held his jaw tight. He wanted this girl to trade herself over for his child. That wasn't going to wash well for Luke, and obviously not for Danielle either.

"She is eleven and probably dying." Danielle stood up.

"If you don't mind, I have a lot to do in order to bring your daughter home. If this drug lord sends you messages of torture, let me know. I don't think a trade will work with him cause I feel he will kill your child anyway." Luke noted she said feel. Luke felt the same way. This wasn't a good situation and the word torture bothered him. The mention of storm troopers bothered him. That scar on her face bothered him, and her quietness bothered him. She was calm for a person who was being asked to trade her life for the safety of his own child.

"I don't pay you a cent then until she is out." Danielle looked at him.

"I don't need money to save your child, and I didn't sign on to trade my life. I don't have a death wish."

Katie was sleeping away on her ship towards Naboo. That is where she was going. She was going to be a politician. She loved politics. She worried about her friend Danielle though. They always got in trouble together. She helped Danielle out on missions before but this one she couldn't follow. She had feelings and stuff about things like this. She needed help for this one but how could Katie help? With that blaster? Danielle loved that light saber she acquired or built from scratch. Katie knew what Danielle was even though Danielle does her best to hide. How did she learn? The hard way is how she learned. Now she was so strong that a single touch made Danielle tremble at her touch. It wasn't a bad thing but it was very powerful of how she could manipulate the Force to surprises her presence but from the touch. She needed one on one training now.

"Kim are you there?" Kim was her sister of two years younger. She was moving along with her grandfather. They all decided to move for Tatoonie is way to warm for their taste and Naboo is just a nicer place to live. She wondered if Danielle was dark yet, but hey what the hell. Danielle always said they were force strong too but never thought of pursuing their dream of being a Jedi. Kim wanted to but that meant meeting Luke Skywalker and going over some testing and stuff like that. Kim had no patience anyway.

"Yes I'm here, just reading a book or practicing this moving object thing that Danielle taught me." Katie went back fast. There was Kim, trying to move this small pen on the table. It was moving back and forth but no farther.

"Wait till you contact the Jedi or something. Danielle isn't a Jedi Master and has no right to train you in any respect." Kim sighed.

"I know. But she said I was force strong and I could start by moving objects and feeling the force. So that's what I'm doing. Its not like I have a light saber or anything." Kim was fourteen, Katie was sixteen and Danielle was seventeen.

"You need to go to school. Don't go around wasting your time with the Force. What can you do with it if your not trained by the Order? There will be a split and then Luke will be forced to lock you up if you follow someone else's teachings." Kim moved the pen suddenly across the room bouncing off the wall. Kim picked up the pen with her hands and placed it back onto the table. Katie just stared at the pen and sat down.

"How did you do that? Do it again." Kim sat Indian style with her eyes shut. Her hand was out feeling the pen. Katie just watched as the pen slowly now rolled off the table and landed on the floor. Of coarse that could have been the ships fault but instead of picking up the pen physically, Kim shut her eyes and the pen floated up to Katie's hand. Katie took it out of mid air, and Kim smiled.

"Well?" Katie shrugged.

"So you can move a pen. Try something heavier."

They stood outside Okiaqua place with her cloak still up. Luke looked at her for a long moment why they were out. She didn't look happy. She turned to Luke.

"Who taught you?" Danielle looked cornered but he had to ask.

"Uru. Someone you don't know." Danielle let her cloak drop.

"You know a lot for a girl who hasn't be taught formally. You are a very dangerous opponent. Do you kidnap people or rescue people?" Luke had to know as he crossed his arms. He wasn't a happy person right now. Uru could be a random name or word. She taught herself the force or one of his pupils found her a taught her basics. They wanted to go back to the old ways of the Order with the council and a one on one training approach. She had that training and look what she was doing.

"Look, Skywalker... I do what I want, when I want it. I don't follow anyone's words or reason. If you don't notice, I don't have much time to find this girl. But I'm sure we have more time to discuss this situation later." She jumped into her cruiser.

"If we work together we must do so by trusting each other. I have to trust you, and your training is disturbing to me. We will talk when we take my ship to Naboo." Danielle laughed.

"Get in, we can talk on the way to my ship. Cause no offense, but mine is much better quality then yours and I don't like flying other people's ships or leaving mine around." Luke went into her cruiser. She hit the controls and off they went. This was the worst part of their conversation.

"Leia Solo wishes to see you about this issue." Danielle looked back at Luke but continued flying.

"I really don't have time, and with or without you I plan on rescuing this child. You will have to deal with it..." Luke looked over at her.

"What's your last name?" Danielle went quiet.

"I never give out my last name, Master Skywalker. It creates problems." There was no lie in that answer but he had no idea why she said that.

"Call me Luke." He went quiet as she stopped her cruiser.

"So where is your sister? I have time for a half hour visit, but that is it." Luke sighed in relief and realized that was the best he was going to get. He took out his transmitter.

"Leia? Han? This is Luke. I'm with the bounty hunter. We have a half hour till lift off. We need a meeting within minutes of now." There was a pause before answer.

"Isn't she early?" It was Han answering.

"Trust me, I know. Is my sister ready?" There was a rumble on the other side.

"Yes, but not for long. We are thinking of going on vacation again but the question is where." Danielle looked at Luke.

"Where to?" Luke gestured and she flew the cruiser.

"She is with me near the _Falcon_. We were having a family discussion on Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina. The three teenagers in our lives." Luke smile got saddened. He wanted children now and he couldn't have any with Mara now. The chances of them surviving was zip to zero.

"We shall be there shortly..."

Han Solo king of the _Falcon_ ship rested his hands on the transmitter quiet. He turned to Leia who had just walked up from whatever she had been doing. She looked unhappy about what she heard. The bounty hunter is already flying to cruiser, taking charge, and not compromising. That is the way bounty hunters operate and Han hated the idea of Luke even participating in a rescue with one. Luke could do it by himself with the aid of himself, Chewbacca or even Mara. Mara was with the _Jade Sabre_. That ship was next to the _Falcon_. She was inside cleaning up and his X-Wing was next to that. Han wondered how a bounty hunter managed to survive everything that the New Republic stands for, Justice. Then again, Han used to be a smuggler himself.

He knew the low of the low and he had to find information on this Danielle Bounty Hunter. That is whom this Okiaqua hired. Why the youngest? Rumor has it she is so young that she surprises people with her age. Han was curious but worry about the threat she posed to the security of his family. The peace was settled and the war was over. The only thing left was maintaining peace in the galaxy, which wasn't his job anymore. They let the new Chief of State handle this work but they did get involved anyway. They did get suckered in time again and again. This wasn't what Han wanted to happen but hey, anything could happen. But why did it have to be a bounty hunter? He hated them and they were the most wanted scum in the galaxy. Where did this bounty hunter hide? She must hide somewhere. Though where?

"I don't like this, Han. I want you to go with them." Han looked at Leia.

"Not going to happen. I can't go. I doubt that bounty hunter will let more then three on the ship of what ever they are flying. I don't think she trust our motives either, cause she goes to jail after this is completed." Leia nodded her head.

"The only problem is this Danielle doesn't have a last name from my knowledge on record. Even her ID doesn't have her last name. I want her last name so we can trace her movements. I visit Okiaqua later today. Perhaps we can come to some other way of helping the situation instead of making it worse. The New Republic can initiate rescue missions to find his daughter. They don't need a bounty hunter and my opinion is my brother is enough." Han agreed.

"I agree, maybe she will tell us her last name. Or maybe not..." They turned their head as the hanger opened. Leia watched as Luke walked in first. The bounty hunter had her cloak up and from Han's position walked dangerously close to Luke. She moved like a warrior/killer/bounty hunter. She was a dangerous person in Han's opinion. Luke had his cloak on but not over his head. Chewie came off the ship and roared at this bounty hunter angrily. They all hated bounty hunters. This girl stopped walking

"I don't have to be here right now. I'd appreciate less irritation on your part." She said coolly. Han didn't like this girl already. She demanded respect in that tone.

"You are Danielle the Bounty Hunter?" Leia greeted her. Danielle's cloak fell down and for a moment it looked like a prank. She was what, a year older then his twins. Her rumors were true, though her garment of choice really bugged Han. It was a Jedi outfit, which insulted Leia to no end. It was black like Luke's.

"Yes, that's my title. How can I be of service?" She handed her business card. How professional... Han thought to himself. Luke just seemed preoccupied just staring at this girl. He was feeling her out with those Jedi powers or hocus-pocus. He just seemed preoccupied with this new girl.

"We need to talk." Leia gestured to follow.

"We can talk here. I have no problem. I have a schedule to keep. Unless you have a problem?" This was annoying Han and Luke frowned. She had no respect for authorities figures either. This would be a problem.

"You show respect for Princess Leia." The voice made Danielle turn her head for a moment. It was Mara and she looked un happy at the sight of Danielle.

"Respect? I am showing respect. I came to see her didn't I? A life is on the line here and I don't have time to talk about politics or the fact you all definitely don't trust me working with your precious Luke Skywalker, to whom may I add has no fears of me. If he was a target, which I'd never target for any amount of money for the shear thought of putting a very good man's life in danger. I might be a bounty hunter, but I do things a bit differently then bounty hunters. I rescue people, not kidnap people. Now if you don't mind, I need to get my ship _Lightning_ for a fuel stop." She ended the discussion but no way was Han going to leave it at that. She rescued people? A life on the line? She was good, he'd give her that much. Mara grabbed her arm and quickly let her go. Danielle was wearing short sleeves instead of long sleeves.

"Your a..." Danielle looked Mara straight in the eye.

"Jedi?" Han blinked and Leia looked at Luke. Luke didn't look too happy. Danielle looked calm as a cucumber at this accusation. Han wasn't sure about this anymore now.

"She can't be a Jedi, she has never been trained by Luke or at the Jedi Academy. She is just force strong." Mara looked at him then back at Danielle.

"I felt her power Han, and the fact she can." She moved the cloak and right there was a light saber.

Han and Leia took out their blasters. Danielle looked at them all.

"Don't shoot. I'm not a Dark Jedi either. I was taught by Uru a Jedi of the Old Order before the Empire. It was a one on one teaching. I use the Force to save lives not kill them." Danielle seemed calmer then Han expected. She didn't even flinch. Luke put up his hand.

"I don't think she has plots of killing me, Mara or Leia or Han. She is on a mission and that's it. We will probably not see each other after that moment either, she doesn't conform to our Jedi rules cause she wasn't taught by myself." Han had a feeling Luke will change that one. The way Mara was looking at Danielle was one of worry now. What was this worry all about? Han wished she wasn't here.

"Look, Danielle... its unreal that a woman with your power can walk around and not be spotted without touching your skin. That's a powerful technique to hide you. I am going with you both." Danielle shook her head.

"No you can not. I'm sorry. Its better off if you do not. This is a drug lord and I don't want to put more then two people in the line of fire right now beside myself. I have a lot to do. My ship is in hanger 56. I leave within twenty minutes with or without Luke. I have a life to save." She turned to walk away, putting up her cloak, and away she went. Luke watched and when she was gone, they erupted into argument. Han included.

"You can't go with her. She is very powerful and I think the power is off the chart, just like you." Mara stated to Luke.

"I have to go. You don't understand. She has scars on her face, faint ones. She needs direction and if its true she goes around the galaxy finding people for people. That has nothing to do with politics. I will have to do research on this Jedi Uru. She is close to me in power I think. She has a last name and I intend on finding it out." Leia looked unhappy, as was Han.

"No offense Luke, she is a Jedi and she could of lied through her teeth. Jedi can be good at it if they needed to be." Luke shook his head again.

"No. She is a very good person I feel, just very misplaced. If anything, maybe I can convince her not to do this business anymore. She isn't getting paid by the way." They looked at Luke.

"No money?" Mara glanced at Luke.

"Not until the job is completed. Though that's how it works, the fact of the matter is this is a trade deal. One person for another person, that is the trade but she is going to find the kid first. She has enemies, Leia." Han swallowed.

" A trade? With a drug lord?" Han interrupted.

"Who is the drug lord?" Mara stated.

"How about you and Han find out, as me and Danielle head for Naboo. " Mara frowns.

"I'm going with you. I don't trust her." Luke looked at Mara then at the rest of them.

"I don't see why not. Three is a better odd then two. We don't even know whom we are up against. She has about a month before she trades herself in. That is why she is on a time line." Luke didn't look happy.

"I guess you two are bringing two ships? Hers? And Yours?" Luke shrugged.

"I think if I bring Mara the deal is that we use her ship. Though I plan on using our ship, _Jade Sabre_ instead because I know the ship can perform." Mara nodded.

"Let me get my things together and you go to this Danielle person to hold off for another ten minutes. I just got to pack a few things." Mara sprinted off. Luke smiled and turned to Han.

"No problem kiddo. I can handle it. Perhaps Lando might know of Danielle's history or this drug lord's name or problem with Danielle. They must have a history." Luke nodded his head.

"Well I must catch up to Danielle. I fear patience is still her hardest challenge as was mine at that age. Leia take care." They hugged and away he went R2 trailing behind.

Danielle paid the man for fueling up her ship. She was having Q run the last few checks to make sure there weren't any last minute repairs from her last encounter like this. It just needed its quick diagnostic check for any last minute tune-ups. She was inside just working on putting together her C4P0. She was almost done. She could always buy another one but new, this one was fine. It was original and if she remembered the last time she used him, could translate any language. That was a gift she wished she could do. She could always manipulate the Force and translate the language barrier. That was an idea.

She heard a knock on the landing plank; she called it a gangplank or whatever you want to call it. She turned around as she heard a twittering of a droid and a few whistle.

"Nice ship." There he was, Luke Skywalker the man who she just discovered who she was. It didn't take long and she prepared herself for that find. She made good time to Coruscant and knew that letter was something that disturbed her. She wasn't up for another round of torture. She wanted to touch her chin, the mark on her body that was obvious that she had been tortured. She had her run ins with people her whole life and now life was about to get hectic once again.

"Thanks. Wasn't cheep." She smiled and he disappeared into her cockpit. Danielle followed as he looked around.

"I think this will do." Danielle didn't feel insulted but definitely didn't feel confortated. She saw their ship the _Jade Sabre_ and it was a nice ship. She wouldn't mind traveling in that except her ship was different. The outside was different on her ship but similar in shape. Then again, she hadn't seen the inside of the _Jade Sabre_. Danielle noted his R2-D2 droid hook up into the system.

"We can still take two ships." Luke looked at her for a long moment before answering. Danielle didn't know if to trust this man or not, but Uru said in the beginning to finish her training the right way. She just got side tracked by events and stuff.

"No. My wife will be coming with us." Danielle didn't want to be angered by this prospect or idea, but it did rival under her skin. This wasn't what she wanted by far. She wasn't sure if having someone else on for the ride was a good idea, but as long as people didn't get personal then it was fine with her. The other contingency is if they got in the way.

"As long as there is no personal exchange, I am fine. I gather we will be running a bit late?" Luke nodded his head.

"Yes, but not by much."

"Ahhh" The child screamed as the pins went into its skin. Walic Endo had no quarm in tormenting young children and this was practice for what Danielle would go through. Of coarse, she wouldn't hand herself over right away. This child wasn't stupid. Rumor has it; she is coming after him first. That won't work for him. She is a dangerous adversary and this trap will work. His hair covered his body like a Wookie, but yet shorter. He was 5'9 with big paws and big eyes. He had sharp teeth and muscles to back him up. He was nowhere close to Jedi like powers but as a drug lord he could hide. He wanted Danielle for one reason. She could kill him. She has stopped him before in his dealings. He made lots of money but he was for the runner for a bigger plot. She was a powerful Jedi Knight, and one that Edwin refuses to ignore. Edwin is his master and he followed his orders. Coming from a side channel, trained by the Emperor in case of Vader's failure. Edwin was a silent weapon just waiting till everything was calm.

He gathered things could go well, and this will be an easy catch. The other big catch was this Luke Skywalker who Edwin had no plans on catching unless it's an easy one. They doubt that he'd trade himself for a child he barely knew, but Danielle was that dumb. The experiment had worked but not the way they expected. She ran away and was never interested in the dark side. She knew the dark side since five till Uru found her. She could move objects at six. It wasn't that hard to get sperm seventeen years ago with all the action going on. Right now, it is hard and obvious. If Luke found out, there'd be hell to pay. Edwin has had Danielle before in his grasp but this time they have access to power unimaginable. She can create life if she wanted to. She stole a ship made specifically to go through the planet's core instead of blasting it into pieces. They made a ship strong enough to go through a sun. Danielle was the problem. His job was to acquire her again before Luke finds out who she is.

Okiaqua appeared on the screen in front of him.

"Walic, how is my daughter faring?" Walic looked at the screen.

"She won't die. Unless you want her to?" Okiaqua went quiet.

"She isn't suppose to die, Walic but if that is the sacrifice that must be made, I'm willing to make that sacrifice. She is traveling with Luke Skywalker so be warned." Walic smiled at the image.

"I'm on a planet that is the least violent in the bunch. They will have to look hard to find me, because I'm not on Naboo yet. She will not be a lucky individual. I gather she isn't trading herself?" Okiaqua shook his head in anger.

"No. I thought it was simple request for my child's well being, but she claims she has time." Walic smiles.

"Oh don't worry, I'll send assassins after Luke making it look like its Danielle's fault. This should be fun, or perhaps kidnap a few Solo kids." Okiaqua looked at him.

"They are Force strong. I wouldn't go after them. Perhaps the husband, Han or Chewbacca could do it. Someone, for I bet they will do some research on me. Lord Edwin predicts them in that regard. Perhaps this Empire can be salvaged. Danielle, if she starts to remember her past, will be a great threat." Walic agreed.

"This is why she needs to be eliminated or turned to the Dark Side. Edwin will try again. That Uru wasn't the best thing that ever happened to this plan." Okiaqua shook his head.

"Neither is Luke Skywalker. Don't underestimate him." Walic smiled.

"Don't worry. I have that conversed. Now I must go. Keep your eyes and ears open." Okiaqua bowed his head and Walic hit the off button. Walic sat back in his chair now with arms crossed. He laughed at the cry out of the child. This would be more fun if Danielle was in that place. They had a trade coming up and they needed this child in the position of close to death so the only thing on Luke's mind is getting this child out of danger. The trade should work pretty smooth, but he had work to do. He didn't trust or have that much confidence in this plan quiet yet. It's the family connected to Skywalker that comes at a cost. He hopes his connections keep a close lip. He will have to start sending out threats and scaring his people to death. That might just involve reminding whom he worked for, and what that entails.

Sitting on the deck of the only Star Destroyer was an image no one would forget. The huge triangular shape has a massive form. There were more being built in a doc somewhere on a planet in the outer rim. Edwin smiled. Soon he would acquire this apprentice once again or if not, find out the secrets she has learned about the Force. She was beautiful now and Edwin was quiet obsessed. The experiment of Luke's sperm and Calista's egg had worked. Calista wasn't that strong in the force but it's near impossible to get Mara's sperm and they were just curious to see what kind of children Luke could produce.

Edwin needed that apprentice. He needed that person to take his place, work at his side, be his fighter killing the new Jedi Order. Edwin had a deal with Scott, his brother who was also dark. They had been trained by the Emperor as a surprise to the Empirical Senate to see more then one dark Jedi. Aaron was another Dark Jedi helping out. There were three of them. In the middle of space was one thing being built, the one thing that the Rebel's destroyed, the final Death Star? They had the plans and unlike before, they built it in silence. Edwin would never show himself until it was time. The Death Star could shoot; it was just not completed yet. They were on the Rim, just buying time. It took money to do this and they used private smuggling money by Walic.

"How close is it to becoming complete?" Edwin smiles at Scott.

"How does three weeks sound to you." Scott laughed.

"That's good. How is our Dark Jedi Academy looking?" Scott smiled big.

"That should be up and running right after this Death Star is completed. We finished the hole so they can't fly through again. The main structure is complete. There is just inside structure and wires to do. Only three weeks, and these Star Destroyers in these dry docks should be completed. There is a lot of noise for the return of the Empire. So now we are the rebellion..."Edwin trailed off.

"Aaron is coming back from the far corner of the galaxy. He might be there for the initial catch of Danielle Skywalker. Walic can't do it alone. It should be a surprise... a good surprise for her."

Mara Jade Skywalker walked her way down the passageway towards hanger 54. She was ready to go but worried about this new person. She was definitely very strong in the force. She has only met one other person who can match her, and that would be either she or Luke in pure strength. She lacked experience, she hoped. She didn't trust this girl at all. Why not use the _Jade Sabre_? Her ship was just fine for the job. Luke was obviously interested in getting his girl on the right track, but she worked for the wrong side of the law. She didn't care if Danielle saved lives; she called herself a bounty hunter. Who was Uru? She thought the Emperor took care of all the Jedi Knights. They all died off. How did she get to find him? How strong was Uru? What did Danielle know? What were her intentions? These were questions she posed for herself as she went into this state where she couldn't trust anyone like that.

Luke had problems with training himself, and had challenges. Then again, what was with that scar on her face? Did she run into trouble before? She was in a rough business and probably got a lot of enemies, and this deal trade wouldn't wash well for Luke or for her. This was a timed affair unlike her other things. Leia would have to work on Okiaqua to see if he'd talk. Mara hoped things went well and perhaps they could come to some sort of arrangement with this bounty hunter where Luke and Mara saw to the trade a sprung a trap. It must be a trap for Luke. This could be a set up as well.

"Wow" She walked into the hanger bay and there it was, _The Lightning_ as it was named. It was an awesome ship and now Mara wasn't unhappy about this decision. The color of the ship made her wonder because it was a metal she wasn't aware of seeing before. She touched it for moment. She had a feeling this was a ship that was worth a pretty penny. She thinks this is an older ship, but well kept like the Falcon, but you couldn't tell how old it was.

"Need help?" Danielle came down the landing ramp and there was no cloak now. She wore Jedi clothes with her light saber on her belt. She wondered what her deal was on this mission. She also had a blaster on her belt. Mara had a bag and she shook her head. Luke walked down and there was her husband who she loved more then loves itself. Danielle looked between the two of them.

"Okay..." That was all she said to that one. Mara thought she was still a teenager. She hugged Luke and felt queasy on her feet. Danielle looked over her shoulder. It was one of those moments of her disease she carries around with her. She could never have kids and neither could Luke. She felt like crying but not in front of this girl. The pain and the fact that Mara had to stop the disease each time it attacked. They went up the ramp and inside, Mara felt like this ship was made for a purpose and she wanted to know what. It was a copper like color in metal but it definitely wasn't copper.

"Where you get the ship?" Danielle smiled small.

"I stole it a while ago. Its pretty old actually, almost ten years." Luke looked around. "I just have to keep it up, it's a nice ship. Gets me where I need to go." Luke gestured at the CP40 on the ground being assembled.

"That's smart to have, and its old. Did you make your light saber or Uru give it to you?" Danielle smiled.

"I made it. Luke asked me the same questions and in fact I've been getting a lot of questions which I think is only normal for people who have their mind set on thinking I'm going to kidnap you two." Danielle rolled her eyes. Mara frowned at that sarcastic tone. She felt light but not dark either. She was tested probably time and time again being she never interacted with any Jedi except Uru. There were Jedi that did know of her existence and didn't say anything. They had 100 Jedi now, and there could be one. It only took one... just one.

"Did you ever run into any other Jedi besides us?" Mara asked quietly but sternly.

"I ran into a few Jedi along the way, Kyp is one. Miko is another. They just ran into me by trying to kill me. I don't like killing unless I have to, but." Danielle trailed off.

"Does Kyp know?" This was Luke now speaking. Danielle went quiet for a long moment.

"The deal with him was I would update him on all dealings I receive. He did touch me, so the answer is yes. We spared a bit and meet up once in a while. He understands me." Mara glanced at Luke and he didn't look pleased about this. Mara wasn't happy either. Kyp knew of a powerful Jedi and never said anything. Did Kyp finish her training?

"Who finished your training? Uru or Kyp?" This was Luke again. Danielle shrugged.

"Kyp said I should go to the Academy, but I declined. I was taught one on one, and that's how I'll finish. So he offered to finish my teachings, there wasn't much left he claimed? So I was around him for a bit, then we parted on good terms. I met him at fourteen, I was pretty much done anyway." Luke just stared at Danielle and Mara could feel the quick anger flow through Luke, well not anger but something similar. He wasn't a happy camper. She totally skipped the system.

"Do you still contact Kyp?" Danielle smiled a smirk but then frowned for a second.

"Yes, but not recently. He has been busy with fighting smugglers and stuff." Mara thought that was a very ironic statement but what the hell?

"Looks like Kyp needs a little lecture..." Danielle frowned at Luke's statement and he looked at Danielle.

"What is your last name?" Danielle shook her head.

"Not important, and I don't feel like telling. Now are we ready to leave?" Mara only knew one thing. Kyp is light but for a while he was an iffy proposition in the Jedi, and him teaching other wanna bee Jedi the way of the force outside the Academy really bothered Mara. Luke would be the only one with that right to teach one on one. Kyp is in big trouble for this and she could only imagine the conversations Luke will have with Kyp so this doesn't happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danielle stood in front of Mara and Luke knowing that she had to hide her identity, and she had to do her best not to get in trouble. She had a life on the line, a trade deal, and baggage to make sure didn't die. Luke should know better than to bring someone sick along.

--

Luke was standing on the flight deck on Coruscant, and Mara was next to him. He was looking at Danielle, but was that her real name? He saw her business card, it just said Danielle the Bounty Hunter. But what was her real name? He knew she was lying through her teeth about her name, and he was scared that she could hide her strength. He didn't even know that trick. He didn't know a lot of what she did. What and how can it be possible to hide one's strength? How powerful was she, and her hair was so dark black that it made him wonder if it was her real color.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Luke felt Mara's intentions, and before he could stop her, she had her light saber out, and trained it on her neck. Danielle looked at the light saber on her neck, then Luke decided maybe she should be put into jail. She could be dark, and he was thinking with his emotions, not about the Order. If she did run into Kyp, and she did kill him or he works for her, she could be the same as the Emperor, and who knows, maybe it's a trap for himself. He took out his light saber to trained it on her neck.

"Aren't you trusting." She said sarcastically, but he didn't realize the reaction was light, cause there wasn't anger in that, but only sadness.

"You are sick Mara…I could heal you if you want?" Danielle stated to her. Mara's anger sparked.

"I'm not sick. Bugged off. Drop that light saber." Danielle didn't seem scared, and she didn't seem upset. She dropped her light saber, and she waved a hand. The plank went up, and he heard a lock. The ship went invisible, and Luke knew whatever she was planning on doing, her ship would not go in custody of the Republic. The engines roared, and up it went into the sky, with Danielle bellow with two light sabers at her neck.

"Did you get her Mara?" This time it was Leia walking up with guardsmen. Danielle looked around her, and he saw her eyes darting. She was obviously thinking of a way out. Luke didn't know her strength, but he decided to take a chance and grabbed her arm. Danielle quickly ripped away, and in a matter of seconds despite the fact the raw power that ran through his system that went straight to his brain, he went black.

--

Danielle didn't want to hurt them, but she didn't want to go to jail either. Her friends were going Naboo, and a deal was in the works. It was a trap, that damn letter of acceptance, and they were running into it, so she would have no way out. She disliked Walic. She saw Mara Jade's body twitching, and she felt her pain as she was out. She knew Luke would wake up fast, but she had to do something for Mara. She felt her pain, and she wanted her to be able to have children.

She walked over to Mara and knelt down. She put a hand over her heart, and closed her eyes. Her hand turned a blue color, then pick, and the red of blood that was abnormal changed to normal, and the twitching stopped, and she heard a groan from behind. She didn't take long. She stood up, and she waited till the shield went down, R2D2 she forced out, and jumped into the gangplank. She thought this would be a hard mission with three Jedi, but now she had to do it alone. She had to rescue 3 people, and she knew that she would need ammunition. If that meant calling in Kyp Durin, she will do that. She needed someone, and perhaps he would come to her aid.

"Ugh" She was already in the sky, and the plank was shutting. She looked down, and Luke was by Mara side. She could tell by his expression that he thought she killed her, but she knew that reason was she was still and not twitching. She had a lot of raw power that she controlled on a regular basis, but she couldn't be caught today. She had a trade deal to work out on, and she was starting to realize including the Republic was not a good idea. He did look in the air, her invisible cloak was on. He reached out with the force, but she used her energy to stop him. He was holding Mara in his arms, and crying. She was out of it, she didn't realize how hard she hit them, but all she knew was she had to hit them in order to get away. Leia was now awake, and she was pointing at the sky. But by then, she was gone. ….

--

Leia ran over to Mara as Luke was holding her close. Mara snapped awake. Luke and Leia did the same thing and looked in the sky.

"Luke, what did she do?" Luke put Mara down.

"I don't know but I'm going to take my X-wing and follow her. Mara needs to find out all the information she can find on her, she is way too strong and practiced to be a Jedi Knight, which is probably why she wears black. If she is going for a trade, I'm not going to let her do it. There's no way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luke was in his X-Wing fueling up. He was impatience, and he was waiting for permission to launch. Mara Jade was in bed, being checked over the best doctors to see what she did. If she did make it worse, there would be hell to pay.

"You sure you don't want to take the _Falcon_ or the _Jade Saber_?" His transmitter went off.

"I'm positive Leia, I gather you're going to find the information?"

"Yes, the doctor doesn't know what happened to her, the illness is gone. Luke, I'm scared. If she can heal that, what else can she do? She is wanted, and that was supposed to be a trap for her, and she is gone. If we can't stop her…"

"Look Leia, I wasn't prepared for what she did. She was concentrating on it the whole time and hiding it at the same time, usually I feel the attack coming."

"That's what Mara said. What if there really is a trade deal? I never told him to write a letter by hand. And I talked to him, and he said the letter was bogus. He wouldn't even know how to trust a girl with his daughter's life." Luke didn't know about that.

"The Senate is up in arms about this Bounty Hunter being able to get through the shields without them going down." Luke's eyes widened, but he heard R2D2 twitter.

"Hold on a sec Leia, R2D2 is saying something. I don't believe you R2, there is no such thing as a ship made to go through a sun." Leia was still on the other end.

"Luke, do you think that is why she ran? Because of the ship?"

"I don't know why she ran, but I'm going to find out. She will know now there is nothing going on Naboo. I know. Too bad Yoda isn't here, he'd know what to do. Or how about Obi Wan…"

--

Kim was all excited, they were going to Naboo. She couldn't really wait much longer, but she had to. She missed Danielle, and wished she could be on her mission with her. They really were bounty hunters too, but they really did rescue missions together. Her communication went off in the back. She went to her communication. Katie was sleeping along with her grandfather. She was selected to watch the flight.

"Katie? Kim? This is Danielle." They didn't have a screen, for their ship was really old. But there was a communication device.

"Danielle! Hey! What's up?"

"I need you to pick up a friend of mine. His name is Kyp Durin. He should be close to where you are located. He's in that part of the galaxy. I found out my job is a trade deal, and I need help. I almost got captured by the Republic, and they are all after me." Kim didn't want to flip out, but she almost had a heart attack.

"Don't call this line again." The communication was turned off, and Kim looked to see who did it. It was her grandfather.

"Hey! She needs our help, we can't let her die." She opened the communication again, and she saw Katie come out. Kim was pissed.

--

Kip Durin was running for his life. He was being trailed by storm troopers. He told Danielle that something wasn't right, and that he felt like someone was on his tail. He needed a ship, his was broken, and fell straight out of the sky. He was lucky to make it in one piece. His light saber was in pieces, and all he had was the force, for which, he was using left and right. He had to try that technique Danielle uses to hide her identity. He focused his attention on his energy, and pulled all the energy inside, he heard the footsteps stop. He had a feeling that this was beyond them, and they needed Luke Skywalker now. This was no funny business that was going on, and he didn't like being hunted down.

"Kyp!" Kyp looked up. There was a ship in the air with that kid she hangs around, what's her name, Kim. But he didn't care, he used the force to jump, and soon he was inside. The gangplank going up slowly and the ship slowly rising in the air, Kim was right next to him.

"We almost couldn't find you, but I used the force to find you. Are you okay?" She must of saw the cut on his face, the scar on his side, and the blood dripping. This was not a good day.

"All I know is she can't go to Naboo alone." Kim laughed.

"She knows that."

"Kim!!" It was their grandfather. Kyp was fast, he was on his feet and in the cockpit. He knew how to fly better than this grandfather.

In the sky, there were ships at least 3 star destroyers, and they were sending out not t-fighters but some new kind of fighter, looked like an x-wing, but it was black.

"Woa I feel dark energy. Let's get into hyperspace and quick." Kyp was avoiding them, and the shots were missing the ship. He was flying this ship as fast as it would go. Such a clunker, but at least it got him away from his trap. He hit the button to where he didn't know, but soon the ship jumped into hyperspace, and no one got injured.

"It's great to have a knight on board that knows what they are doing. They were flying all over the place." This must be that grandfather Danielle talked about.

"We did no different then what he was doing Grandpa." Kyp hoped this thing had a communication device.

"Can I use your communication device?" He smiled.

"I have Danielle on the line!" It must be Katie, Kyp thought. These kids are too young for this. He was lucky to find Danielle alive the last time he ran into her. A Dark Jedi by the name of Aaaron had been torturing her, and she was barely alive. She was left for dead. Kyp knew nothing about healing, but took her to a friend who healed her. Originally, he went searching for her for her ransom money. But it didn't turn out. She is a real sweetheart, but man does her temper rival Luke's. She just keeps it in better control. She is lighter then she's ever been, but if she get's anywhere near those guys again, they could turn her back.

"I'll be right there." He went back and wanted to cry. _How old is this ship anyway? It reminded him of the Falcon._

"Danielle, we can't do this alone. I was hunted down, my ship was shot out of the sky, and who ever was hunting me almost caught me. I don't think it's safe out there for Jedi, and if I tell Luke, he might want to know what's going on." Kyp was being honest. There was a pause on the other end. The whole team was in the room.

"I don't know Kyp, they almost put me in Jail." Kyp flipped out.

"Jail? How did that happen? You didn't mention that in the communication." There was a pause. He knew if she went into Jail, she would disappear with that ransom on her head.

"I'll tell you later. Why don't you call Luke, if you think that is important. All I know is I don't know what in the heck is going on with this kid, if it was a set up, if there is really a trap, or what. But I have to go there."

"There is three way communications on this ship." The grandfather interrupted.

"I'll listen but not say anything." Kyp sighed.

"Come now, you are on the most dangerous ship in the world, and the only person that can stop you is Luke Skywalker, and I don't know what went down, but if you keep this up, they will get you. You and I both know if they are after me, its cause I saved your life once. Your friends were on that same list. If Luke tries to save your life, and goes to Naboo after you, then he will also be in the line of fire." She just breathed on the other end.

"Are you okay? Don't tell me you're doing premonitions again, they won't get you again. I promise." She didn't say anything for a second.

"I'm waiting for you to call Luke." He wondered what happened. She must of thought of something. He punched the number for Luke's X-Wing first. There was a buzz sound, but finally someone picked up.

"Luke here."

"Luke its me Kyp." There was a pause as if he must of surprised the hell out of him.

"Kyp… how do I know this is Kyp."

"Trust me its Kyp." His audience said in the background at the same time, besides Danielle.

"Where are you?" Kyp actually felt relieved talking to Luke. He was the best man to involve in this plot, he had no paranoia, and he trusted his instincts better than any other Jedi.

"I'm in the outer rim somewhere, I was going to hook up with Danielle S…, shit." He heard Danielle curse on the other side.

"Is Danielle with you too? How can I trust you Kyp, she is a Bounty Hunter, and I think just saved and gave my wife the chance at ever having kids." Kyp knew Mara, and he knew of her disorder, it can't be cured.

"Danielle how in the hell did you cure it?" This time Kyp had to ask Danielle. There was a loud snort on the phone.

"Don't get distracted Kyp, I was doing her a favor. I know how to heal, remember?" Kyp had to think, then he remembered finding her, and watching her wounds heal up. Of course, she couldn't do it by herself.

"Danielle…this is Luke. You know there is no trap in Naboo." Kyp flipped out.

"You're telling me Luke you planned on putting her in jail?"

"Look Kyp, you're not helping things. So knock it off. And what did you mean by S…you were saying Sk…." Shit, he thought to himself.

Suddenly the line was quiet on Danielle's side, and he was about to say he found out who she was, when there was a loud bang, thud, and a dead line.

"Danielle..Shit…?" This didn't come from Luke, it was Kyp. He couldn't help it. He felt compelled to keep her safe.

"Let me contact her, Kyp." Kyp wasn't sure about that.

"She could of shut it off herself you know. She has a nasty temper." He thought, reminding me of you. _Too bad I can't say anything_.

--

Danielle banged her head against the opposite side of the ship. The shipped was pulled out of hyperspace. She flipped out, and ran to the cockpit. She put up her shields, and before she knew what was happening, a beam hit her, and the shipped rocked. The shipped was caught. She decided to get the beam off of her, and tried her best by moving the ship left and right. She was going backwards. Her intercom went off.

"Well hello sis. Nice to see you again." _Shit. _ The voice sounded familiar. She couldn't place it.

"Nice to know you remember me. Who the hell are you?" She reached out with the force to try to unblock all the blocks in her brain. After all, she had amesia. That slip by Kyp helped her somewhat. Kyp after all was the one that found her, clothed, and left for dead on Tatoonie in the sun, barely hydrated enough to even recognize the difference between a guy and a girl. She owed Kyp her life.

"Nice to know you think you have me." She turned on the secret weapon, and suddenly she was free from the beam. She flew the ship forward, and she felt a wave of darkness come over her, it ripped through her clothes, through her body, and soon all the healing that had been done which had been recently was coming undone. She didn't know where this man was, or how he managed to pull her out of space but she cried out loud….

"Danielle?" The voice from the back stated. Her communication went off at it was Kyp.

"I can't talk right now, I'm busy." She closed her eyes, and let her droid fly the ship back into space. She had some power over this man, but not a lot. She saw a planet, and she heard Q twirp, he had the location in his system, and they were back in hyperspace.

She got up from her chair, and she saw the blood. There wasn't many people who could do that, and now she would have to meditate on this, but first she had to talk to Kyp.

"Kyp, did you find out my last name?" She went into the back, thanking goodness there was no images. He would see the scars reopened, and her shutting them back up.

"That's not important, what in the hell happened?"

"We must be in the same region, cause I feel your presence is close. I think we need to go to Naboo. I think I got a warning."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danielle noticed her communication device go red, as in indicating she had another person coming in. She decided to feel who it was, and cursed under her breath. It was Luke, how he got this number, she didn't know.

"Kyp, I think their grandfather needs to take Kim and Katie somewhere safe like Coruscont, and you hook up with me." There was a pause. " I need to take this message, it looks like Luke got my number after all."

"He is worried that's all. Trust him, but you're not going to Naboo alone. I won't let you." Danielle smiled.

"Thanks Kyp. Pick a place and let me know where you're going." Danielle hit it off, and switched over. His imaged came up, and her wounds were healed.

--

Kyp turned to Katie and Kim and their grandfather.

"Looks like you get to come for the ride. Do any of you know how to use the Force?" He went to the cock pit, and pulled them out of space. He had to think about what he learned, what was happening, and if she just lied to him, then she found out something and she was getting into trouble. He turned the ship around, and punched the coordinates for the place he was just at. He knew where she was going, and he would not let her go back alone.

--

Aaron was laughing his head off, but he was also worried. Kyp was not a man to mess with. He was dark, and he was dark. A war was brewing, and Edwin didn't appreciate Danielle training other people to use the dark side as an instrument of good. He was on Naboo, the whole planet was being changed into a big trap. He had no idea if it would work. It was a slave camp here filled with children, and they were working on building their fighters, and their weapons. It was sick, he agreed. But, it was just recently they did it here. No one would know, and Aaron had to get her on the planet. After all, Aaron made that ship, he knew how to stop it. Poor sister, she'll show up.

--

"You look like hell…I need to ask you something Danielle…something personal." Danielle looked at the screen with her face still healing up. He seemed concerned and shocked, but he must be upset about something Kyp told him.

"Look, I don't talk about it. It's not your fault, and I don't remember anything but bits and pieces. All I know is there is a growing darkness around me, and it's my heart. I'm not sure what it means either. I have to go to Naboo. That letter wasn't lying." Luke must of reached out with the force to feel her state of mind, and this time she did not stop him. He touched her brain, and seemed to feel her body.

"You're injured. How can you walk around injured like that? But if you are my daughter why didn't you come to me sooner." Danielle blinked not tears, but frustration that he could find those memories, those emotions, and those very reasons why she stays away from Luke. She was not like him. She was dark.

"When I heal, it works opposite then with light Jedi. It injures me. I can't come to you Luke. I can't call you father either cause I was a scientific experiment to help an old Lord fight for the galaxy once again. I got away when I was eleven, and those injuries never healed. I have to take care of my own problems. I don't trust myself in the real world, I get angry quickly, and I can kill. I know how to kill, and I know how to make life." Luke must of turned up the volume.

"Who did this to you?" She was surprised at the anger in his voice.

"His name is Edwin Skywalker. He's related to Vader's mother's brother. That's all I know. He isn't strong, just sick and smart. He wants to bring back the Emperor. But he can't do it without me. I also have a twin. His name is Aaron. He's just like me, but has no care for life. But he can't bring back life." Luke seemed distracted.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet up with Kyp. I know where Edwin is, but he has another dark jedi lord name Scott. He raised me till five with everything dark…"

"Please, it's not necessary to tell me the whole thing. I saw it in your memories." He was calm now.

"How many dark Jedi are there?" Danielle tried to think.

"I know he's building a dark academy on Naboo, and he is more concerned with being prepared to battle me, or try to kill everyone that I find happiness with. Every one I touch dies."

"You mean literally?" She shook her head.

"Edwin kills them all. Kyp almost died cause of me…" Luke again touched her with the force. This time she blocked him.

"I didn't know Kyp was capable of love." She raised an eyebrow.

"There is a lot about the dark side no one knows about. I need to get to where he is, and if you want to be included in this, I need your word you won't fight." Again she wondered what was reaching out to her, it was a blanket of darkness.

"_Danielle, its me Kyp. I had to tell Luke what I found out, he deserved to know. I want to meet you on Tattoonie, cause I don't think this clunker can make it to Naboo or anywhere. "_

_Okay, don't get caught in the pully. I'll meet you there._


End file.
